Hedrecian Feud
A feud as old as the Hedrec System itself as it may seem. For centuries the two dominant clans ruling the System - Vaylon of Bricera and Khisar of Torlax struggle for domination of the system. Ten years before the UPA foundation the conflict reaches its climax - and a sudden end. For hundreds of years the Hedrec Sysstem is divided, controlled by the two great clans - Vaylon from Bricera and Khisar from Torlax. And as long these families had been ruling, as long had a cold feud been lasting between them, as each regards the other with suspicion and apprehension. War seems immanent yet never erupts, as the two clans fortify their borders and spy on one another as they do. Utilizing political guile they intend to win the fringe planets over to their side and every so often one family would manage to gain an advantage just to lose one somewhere else, thus all in all a certain balance was kept. Eventually though rumors arise that the smell change hangs in the air. While the aging Briceran Overlord Sorrin Vaylon insists to maintain a course of moderation, ignoring the continuing provocations by Torlacian Patriarch Dalor Khisar, his young son, Jarris, subtly continues to gather familiars amongs the Briceran military and navy, convinced that Torlax is plotting against Bricera - all awhile in secret and ignorance of his father developing and progressing his own plans against the Khisar clan. Change seems ever so immanent. All signs point at a cosmic event, an approximation of two planets, each controlled by one faction. Anticipating a potential attack on the mining world of Hedrec, Jarris Vaylon secretly reinforces local defense forces - an act which many see as just as much provocation as precaution. And indeed the attack comes, ultimately pitting the two families against one another - for the first time, in fact. Executing numerous retaliative strikes the two families almost seem to warm up for a grand finale, until Torlax breaks the rules and goes one step too far. Calling out a diplomatic meeting of the two heads he claims to be eager to settle the bloody feud for good. Shocked by recent events yet still hoping for a peaceful solution, Vaylon agrees to the meeting. He insists on bringing his son Jarris - an attempt to teach him a lesson about diplomacy. Jarris, however refuses violently, openly calling his father a naive fool who fails to see the writing on the wall. Already en route to the rendezvous Jarris steals a small starfighter and sneaks away - just in time to watch as his father's ship is ambushed by a Khisar flotilla, who destroy the ship within a few minutes, forcing Jarris to watch his father die. Fueled by his rage and equally bolstered by his instincts confirmed, Jarris manages to escape the slaughter and return to Bricera. Taking over his father's place as leader of the clan he gathers the Briceran forces and declares open war against Torlax. A centuries long feud climaxes in a short but intense war. After only a few days of open space battles - aided by the use of assassins taking out key members of the Khisar clan - the Briceran forces break through the Torlacian defenses and launch an invation of the Khisar homeworld. With the dying gasp of Overlord Dalor Khisar the remaining clan is shattered. Torlax, and all its governed planets are claimed and taken under Briceran posession and government.